


Kyber

by AnthonyStank



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyStank/pseuds/AnthonyStank
Summary: Steven Universe but if the Diamonds are Kyber crystalsFeedback would be a great help
Relationships: Blue Diamond & White Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & White Diamond (Steven Universe), White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

White could feel Pink's power raining away from her when she was shattered, she knew that Yellow and Blue would become bled dry faster, but she was not worried, what were those two to a queen like her? The creator of their entire race? She could still remember His voice as He told her she was meant for greatness, and Her taking it all away, White would need time to grow back her connection, but when she did, she would rule the universe like she was always meant to. This may not have been what her forbearers intended, but it was strong, strong in the power she could wield. She missed Him, she felt when He passed on, but it was of no concern, she would rise an empire worthy of His title. After today there would be no more rebelion on Earth, no more worries about her minions rebelling, yes she had lost a well of power, but she could find more.  
As Blue and Yellow used their powers alongside hers they drained what they could from the gems below, and killed what they could not.  
She missed Pink, the power that she would grow into, she was Kyber like White herself and the two other Diamonds are, she would have been powerful but Pink was still stuck on wanting to protect, not wanting power, White had tried to make her crave revenge against Yellow and Blue, to try to seek power to protect herself, White had even let her keep the creatures she made, the Pebbles are useful to keep the buildings glowing. But no matter, she can make another, maybe her broken Pearl could work, make her seek vengeance against her and Pink for hurting her, she just needs to get past the programming. It reminds her of His plans for the future, oneday  
An army of little mind controlled slaves. The Pearls were a good experiment, a shame her spy had to be sacrificed on Earth after Pink died, but she had to be punished for letting her charge be shattered.

Blue could not remember the last time she was so distraught, the background feeling of being lost without someone she could not remember. Now it is joined by the feeling of someone being ripped away from her, she could have prevented it, she should have been there with her so that infernal Rose did not take away her child, she mourned for her, and she quietly angered against those that took her.

Yellow feels angry, a hot feeling she could remember being told against, but by who? It was so, so long ago she could not remember when. White told her to foster the feeling, to use it against those that would stand against her, but inside she mourns for Pink, the little child she raised with Blue, now wading through her grief, she needs to be strong for her, to protect her when she could not protect herself, like how Yellow could not protect Pink, but she would be the first and only loss she suffered, she tightened her grip on her underlings so she could protect them, and watched over Blue, trying to guide her through her sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

They had won, the others were retreating, abandoning the fight, they had won they had won they had won.  
Rose looked above and saw something coming to crash into Earth, she pulled Pearl and Garnet to her and shielded them.  
They were supposed to have won, they were supposed to have won  
She saw her friends poof as the thing hit Earth, she saw her friends shrink to gaunt skin, their gems bulging from them, being corrupted, and saw them poof. Earth was free Earth is free Earth if free, but at what cost.


End file.
